


Sinister Serenade

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dubious Consent, El Sombreron - Freeform, F/M, Ghosts, Human/Monster Romance, Monster sex, Outdoor Sex, Paranormal, Porn, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Surprise Ending, Urban Legends, Vaginal Sex, Zombie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Valery is tired of hearing El Sombreron play its music outside her window, and takes matters into her own hands
Relationships: Original Female Character/El Sombreron
Series: Spooky Sex [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Sinister Serenade

It had been two weeks since El Sombrerón had first appeared outside Valery’s window.

Two. _Fucking_. Weeks.

Valery groaned as she tried to cover both of her ears with her pillow, practically smothering herself in the process. It did little good; she still heard the demonic music outside her home, as omnipresent as the air and the wind and the night sky above. There was no escaping it once it began, she knew that, and yet still she tried as best she could. The alternative was to give in, to let El Sombrerón have what it wanted, and Valery shuddered at the very thought.

The girl had, of course, told her parents the first time she heard the eerie, enchanting music outside her window and had looked out to find a dark figure wearing what appeared to be a gigantic black sombrero and playing a silver guitar. Unfortunately for her, it seemed she was the only one who could see the figure or hear its music; her parents were entirely immune, and had simply believed Valery to have woken from a bad dream. Even when it persisted night after night, they still refused to believe her, and now there was talk of taking her to see a psychologist.

Valery knew the legend of El Sombrerón, for she had heard the stories from her _abuela_ before she passed away. It was a dark and mysterious figure, draped in black and armed only with its gigantic hat and silver guitar, seemingly obsessed with girls, particularly adolescent ones with beautiful hair. Once it acquired its prey, the creature – for it was not human, that much was known, but little else – would stand outside the girl’s home and serenade her with its enchanting music. It would do this night after night until finally the girl fell under its spell, and would then have its carnal way with her. What happened afterward varied from story to story – sometimes, the girl fell pregnant with child, sometimes her hair was taken to be braided, and sometimes she was spirited away, never to be seen again.

As such, Valery knew exactly who (or what) the figure was outside her window and knew exactly what it wanted, even if her parents could neither see nor hear it. It was El Sombrerón – and it wanted _her_. She was its latest target, and would play its guitar outside her window every night from the moment the sun set to the moment the sun rose, when at last it vanished…only to reappear again the next evening as soon as the sun set again, picking up its serenade right where it had left off, hoping to enchant Valery into giving herself to it.

But it had been two weeks – _two fucking weeks_ – and the only thing El Sombrerón’s serenade was doing to Valery was keeping her up at night. The poor girl hadn’t gotten a decent night of sleep since the creature first appeared and yet she was no more in love with the creature than she had been that first night; if anything, her urge to kill either the entity or herself had only strengthened since that time.

Eventually, after two long weeks of sleepless nights, Valery had enough.

Sighing in defeat, and still doing her best to ignore the ubiquitous music filling the night, Valery sat up in bed and threw her covers to the floor. Her brown hair was a mess and there were bags under her hazel eyes, but she didn’t care. She wore an oversized T-shirt and a simple pair of pajama shorts, the latter of which revealed almost the entirety of her tanned legs. She considered changing, but ultimately decided against it, and then left her bedroom, being careful not to wake her parents or alert them to her presence.

The music only sounded louder once Valery stepped out of the front door of her home and then closed it behind her, still being as quiet as possible. She and her parents lived out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by woods for miles, further ensuring she would be neither seen nor heard. El Sombrerón stood a few meters away, by the side of the house where her bedroom window as located, and Valery quickly made her way there.

El Sombrerón neither stopped nor slowed its playing as Valery approached, merely turning away from her window and over towards her. Now up close, Valery could see its entire appearance was obscured by its billowing black cape and the gigantic black sombrero upon its head. She could not make out its face, or indeed any of its features, all of which were obscured by the shade of the giant black sombrero upon its head, save for a pair of glowing red eyes. It watched as the girl came closer and closer, still strumming the strings on its silver guitar with a gloved pair of hands until it was standing only a few feet away from her.

“ _Mi amor_ ,” the creature said, its voice scratchy and demonic, nothing like its melodic music. It extended a gloved hand towards her, as though expecting her to take it and allow it to sweep her off her feet.

But Valery was having none of that.

“Cut the crap,” she said, more irritated than afraid even as she stood there in her nightclothes and bare feet. “Look, I know who you are. You’re El Sombrerón, right? And you’re here to win my love and take my virginity and then do who knows what to me, right?”

El Sombrerón merely stared at her for a moment, its expression unreadable in the darkness. If it was surprised by her bluntness or knowledge of its existence, it made no sign of it.

“ _Si_ ,” the figure finally admitted.

“Well, obviously it isn’t working,” Valery stated, folding her arms across her chest defiantly. “It’s been two weeks since you showed up and I don’t love you. In fact, I fucking hate you. I haven’t slept a wink. But I don’t suppose that means you’re going to just give up and get the hell out of my life?”

“No,” El Sombrerón said after another moment of silence. “I will have what I came here for, _chica_. There is no other way.”

“Then how about a deal?” Valery asked once the creature was finished, still as irritated and impatient as ever. She was _really_ tired. “I’ll let you do what you want to me. Okay? I will _let_ you fuck me. But in return, I want you to go away and never come back. I never want to see you – or _hear_ you – ever again. How does that sound?”

El Sombrerón only continued to stare at her for another couple of moments after she finished speaking, its red eyes looking over her as though seeing her for the first time. It lowered its silver guitar as it studied the girl, its cape still billowing behind it and its sunken face still dark and obscured beneath the shade of its gigantic hat.

“You are an interesting girl,” El Sombrerón finally said, its voice slow but careful. “I’ve not encountered one such as you before. But your proposition amuses me. I accept your body as payment, _chica_. And, in return…you’ll not see me again.”

“Great,” Valery said, not particularly pleased about the fact that she had just agreed to let a corpse-like entity shrouded in darkness take her virginity. “Now where do you want to do this?”

“ _Sígueme_ ,” the figure commanded as its silver guitar vanished into a burst of smoke, as though it had never been there to begin with. “Follow. The trees will be our audience.”

And so, only half-heartedly, Valery began following El Sombrerón as it led the way off her property and into the forest surrounding her home. It seemed to glide rather than walk, moving quickly and smoothly, its billowing cape dragging behind it as it went, forcing Valery to stay a few feet behind it at all times. They only walked for a few minutes or so before El Sombrerón stopped and turned towards her, far enough away that neither of them could see Valery’s home and no one could possibly see or hear what was about to take place.

“Now what?” Valery said after El Sombrerón only continued to stare at her for another moment. It wasn’t that she was particularly anxious to get started, but she felt awkward and a little afraid, especially now that she was beyond earshot of anyone who might be able to help her.

“Now,” El Sombrerón spoke as it slowly approached her, “we begin.”

Valery gasped, then as she felt the figure’s cold hands upon her skin…and its lips upon hers. Even though she was now just as much in the shadow of the sombrero as its wearer, the girl still could not make out any distinguishing characteristics of the figure who was kissing her so fiercely, nothing but its glowing red eyes. She did not see its hands, nor its face, nor any part of its body, even as it pulled her into a lover’s embrace.

She saw nothing…but she felt _everything._

“Mmm,” Valery found herself moaning softly as she closed her eyes and leaned into El Sombrerón’s kiss. She had never been kissed before, and it felt _amazing_ , even if it was with a dark entity whose origins she did not know. She even found herself kissing back shortly, innocently, inexperienced, but trying, nonetheless.

And El Sombrerón responded in kind. Just as Valery felt its warm lips upon hers, so too did she feel its cold hands moving up and down her body, as though trying to memorize her shape. One of its hands slipped under the girl’s T-shirt unbidden, and she gasped into their kiss as she felt it begin to caress one of her plump breasts. It wasn’t long before it was squeezing her breast affectionately, pumping up and down gently and running its crooked thumb over her brown nipple as it began to harden at its touch.

For all its faults, El Sombrerón was a romantic, and a skilled one at that, and knew exactly what to do to please a woman, even one as young as Valery.

“Ohh…” Valery moaned unhappily as El Sombrerón pulled back from their kiss only long enough to pull her shirt over her head and then toss it aside. Under any other circumstances, Valery would have been dreadfully embarrassed, standing there topless, her teenage breasts fully exposed to world. But right then and there, she cared little, and wanted nothing more than to feel the figure kissing her again. “Please…”

As though granting her wish, El Sombrerón closed the gap a second later, crashing its lips down upon hers and sweeping her away in yet another soul-searing kiss that quite literally stole the girl’s breath away. Its hands were on her breasts now, fondling them, caressing them, squeezing them, driving Valery crazy with want and desire and pure, unadulterated _need_.

She barely even noticed when the creature removed her pajama shorts, dropping them to the ground and then allowing it to lower a single hand towards her naked and glistening cunt. Valery gasped again, louder this time, as she first felt it touch the spot between her legs, running its oddly cold finger back and forth between the lips of her virgin pussy.

“Mmmm,” she moaned gently, closing her eyes and lewdly pushing herself into El Sombrerón’s hand, as though begging it to finger her. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, and all she wanted was to feel her lover’s touch. “Ohhh, please…”

And, then, somehow…El Sombrerón began to move its way down her body, trailing kisses and light nips from her lips to her neck to her shoulders. It wasn’t until it was passionately kissing the girl’s bare breasts, caressing them and sucking delicately on her nipples, that Valery noticed something was wrong. The gigantic sombrero the creature wore was gone; or, rather, it was everywhere. It was as though the entire world had been swept into darkness the moment El Sombrerón first kissed her, as though the sombrero had grown and enveloped them both or else teleported them to a world of pure darkness. Whatever the case, El Sombrerón was free to move unencumbered now, doing whatever it liked to Valery without restriction of movement.

It took advantage of this fact.

“Ohhh!” Valery moaned softly as she felt El Sombrerón’s lips upon her sex for the very first time, her eyes widening in the darkness as the creature tasted her. Its hands were running up and down her bare legs now, sometimes stroking her adolescent hips or tickling the bottom of her flat stomach, and sometimes even moving back to take hold of her soft buttocks. Still, none of it compared to the sensation of the entity’s lips upon her.

Though no doubt overwhelmed by her experience and more than a little afraid of finding herself in a world of perpetual darkness, Valery nonetheless found herself experiencing wave after wave of pleasure as El Sombrerón licked and kissed at her virgin pussy, making love to her with its mouth. The girl shuddered and even took hold of her own breasts as she felt the entity slip its tongue in and out of her, suddenly wanting nothing more than what she had initially been afraid to offer El Sombrerón in the first place.

“Please,” she moaned softly, her voice almost lost in her pleasure. “El Sombrerón. Please. Take me…”

“ _Como desées_ ,” El Sombrerón responded, finally removing its mouth from the girl’s cunt.

A moment later, Valery felt herself being laid down on her back in the world of darkness, not even able to identify what it was she was lying on. All that mattered was that she was on her back, El Sombrerón was above her, and she knew what was coming next.

“ _Mi amor_ ,” whispered El Sombrerón as it positioned itself above Valery, preparing to enter her. The girl could feel its hot breath on her skin, and shuddered, not entirely out of disgust. “Brace yourself, _chica_. Now I claim what is rightfully mine!”

And then Valery’s eyes shot wide open and her mouth opened in a silent scream as El Sombrerón penetrated her, pressing its unholy cock between the girl’s legs and then pushing the entirety of its length and girth inside of her in one smooth but painful thrust. Even with her eyes wide open, however, Valery saw nothing but El Sombrerón’s glowing red eyes, now narrowed as it looked down upon the girl it had deflowered with perverse pleasure.

It was big, so big, too big! Valery had never felt such fullness before in her life, her entire body aching as El Sombrerón’s initial thrust pushed all the air right out of her lungs. She swore she could feel the entity’s cock buried all the way into her stomach – hell, all the way up to her throat! And it was thick, painfully thick, so thick Valery knew it had to be stretching her poor pussy far past its natural boundaries.

“Uhhnnn…!” Valery groaned once she had the air to do so, tears in her eyes as she wriggled her naked hips to try to adjust to the intruder stretching her wide open. “Oh, god. Oh, god. It hurts. It hurts so much…!”

“ _Si_ , for now,” El Sombrerón told her, moving inside of the girl lightly, enough to cause her to whimper in pain. “For now. But give it time, _chica_. You will learn…to enjoy it.”

Valery cried out as El Sombrerón began fucking her then, withdrawing most of its long, fat, throbbing cock from out of her sore pussy before then thrusting itself all the way back inside her, burying itself to the hilt. The girl could do little else but cry out and stare into the darkness with wide and tearful eyes as she felt the unseen entity claim, thrusting its fat cock in and out of her formerly virgin pussy with little to no regard as to her own comfort or pleasure.

_SMACK SMACK SMACK_

The sounds of El Sombrerón’s hips slapping against Valery’s inner thighs as it slammed into her echoed throughout the void, bouncing off nothing at all and quickly filling the darkness. Each and every thrust drove the entity’s cock deeper and deeper into the teenager’s sore and aching cunt, stretching her impossibly wide and seemingly smacking against her very cervix. Valery was almost afraid to look down at herself, as though afraid she would see El Sombrerón’s cock distorting the shape of her belly with every thrust.

“Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!” Valery whimpered as she felt the dark entity bury itself to the hilt inside her again and again, as though it was savoring the sensation of her cunt wrapped around its cock. She was biting her lip and fighting back tears, trying not to give the monster the satisfaction. “Huh! Oh! Mmmm…!”

El Sombrerón fucked the girl slowly but powerfully, taking its time with her and seemingly refusing to speed up in any way. While it made for a steady rhythm that Valery was able to quickly adjust to, she also found it maddening, as she knew _exactly_ when the entity was going to withdraw from her cunt, leaving her feeling cold and empty…and then _exactly_ when it was going to slam the entirety of its cock back inside her, sending waves of fire and pain crashing over her.

Nonetheless, Valery quickly began to respond to El Sombrerón’s thrusting, not necessarily because she wanted to, but out of instinct. The girl’s body seemed to know what to do to, it seemed, and soon she was bucking her sore hips in respond to the creature’s thrusting, as though trying to meet it movement for movement, even, perhaps, trying to take its cock deeper and deeper. Valery even felt her naked legs instinctively wrap around El Sombrerón’s waist as it thrust in and out of her, even as she struggled to grip the ground beneath her.

“Huh! Huh! Huh! Huhnnn!!” Valery moaned and groaned loudly as she took El Sombrerón’s fat and thrusting cock, bucking her hips and looking up into the entity’s glowing red eyes as though trying to make some sense of her predicament. Tears gleamed at the edges of her eyes, with some even escaping and rolling down her tan cheeks. “Uh! Uh! Uh, uh, uhhh!”

Soon the girl’s plump and perky breasts were bouncing up and down beautifully, her hardened nipples standing at attention as the soft mounds of flesh moved to and fro in response to El Sombrerón’s steady but powerful thrusting. It felt almost nice, particularly when the dark entity reached up and took one of her breasts in its hand, pumping and squeezing with great care. The girl even gasped when she felt El Sombrerón’s mouth on her breasts once again, its tongue rolling over her soft flesh as it sucked lovingly on her needy nipple.

“Ohh!” she half-screamed, half-moaned, a mixture of pain and pleasure coursing through her adolescent body. As much as she hated the situation she was – and was undoubtedly disgusted by the creature she was doing it with – it was undeniable that she was beginning to feel pleasure as well as pain with each and every one of El Sombrerón’s thrusts. “Mmm! Fuck! Oh, god, oh, god…!”

Soon, Valery was trying to look down at herself as El Sombrerón fucked her masterfully. She could just barely make out most of her body, cast into darkness as it was, hips bucking and breasts bouncing, but still could make out nothing more of El Sombrerón other than its vague outline. She thus saw little more than a silhouette between her legs, a silhouette with glowing red eyes and a fat cock that stretched the confines of her little pussy far past their limit.

A few moments later, it didn’t seem to matter as Valery was experiencing pleasure greater than anything she had ever experienced before. The combination of pain and pleasure seemed to hit just the right spot for the young girl, as she soon found her legs tightening around her lover’s waist as the dark being continued to pound into her more and more forcefully. Breathing quickly, hips bucking and breasts bouncing wildly, Valery finally threw her head back and cried out as she felt herself cum around El Sombrerón’s thick, fat cock.

“OHHH!!” she moaned loudly, her eyes wide with both joy and tears as her entire body shuddered in pleasure and every nerve ending seemed to explode at once. All the pain seemed to vanish then, replaced by pure and unadulterated bliss as her aching pussy clenched tightly around the supernatural cock thrusting in and out of her adolescent body. For a few brief moments, all Valery experienced was the warmth and pleasure of the most powerful orgasm of her young life.

The horror settled in almost directly after.

Somehow, for some reason, Valery’s orgasm seemed to pierce the veil of darkness she found herself in, bringing her out of the world of perpetual darkness and returning her to the real world once again. It revealed the forest around them, the night sky above, the ground upon which they lay…and the identity of her lover. With the void gone, reality was laid bare, and so Valery was finally able to look up and see El Sombrerón’s true form.

To her horror, she found she was being fucked by a living corpse.

El Sombrerón was little more than a mockery of a man, its bluish-green skin covered in boils and pulled over stiffened muscles and yellowed bone. The lips Valery had felt upon her own were gone, rotted away centuries ago, leaving only decaying teeth and a festering blue tongue. Its fingers, which had stroked her and caressed her and even been inside her, were little more than gangrenous claws with yellowed nails. It had no hair of its own, not anymore, but it wore the braided hair of all the girls it had taken in its time like some awful, mismatched wig that fell over its shoulders in layers like a veritable waterfall of dead fabric. The only things that remained as Valery remembered were its eyes, its glowing red eyes, filled with both lust and contempt as it slammed its rotten cock in and out of the girl beneath it.

Valery couldn’t help it; she screamed.

Upon realizing she was being deeply and passionately fucked by a living corpse wearing the dead hair of its victims, Valery began to scream and struggle, no longer tolerant of her position beneath the creature. She unwrapped her legs from around its waist and began to claw at the dirt she laid on, even as El Sombrerón continued to thrust its fat cock in and out of her young pussy.

“No! No, no, no!” Valery cried out, tears running down her face as she looked up at the monstrosity burying itself inside her again and again, one of its clawed hands still on her supple breasts. “No! Please, no, please…!”

El Sombrerón hissed at her then, loudly, loud enough to cause the girl to flatten herself out on the ground and stare up at the entity with eyes wide with fear and tears. The creature did not stop thrusting into her as it glared down at her with its fiery red eyes, instead growling cruelly in the darkness of the woods as it began to pick up its pace.

“We had a deal, _chica_ ,” the corpse said to her, leaning down so close Valery could feel its dead breath on her face. It was slamming into her harder now, painfully so, stretching her poor pussy and gripping her soft breast. “You need not wait much longer. Soon I will give you all that you deserve…”

As though to punctuate its statement, El Sombrerón suddenly picked up the pace, pounding into Valery harder and faster than before, moving so quickly that Valery couldn’t have bucked her hips fast enough, even if she wanted. Terrified of what the monster would do to her if she continued to struggle, she could do nothing but lie there and get fucked like a good girl, though she at least looked away from the creature as it grew closer and closer to its finish, chest heaving with effort and tears already falling as she began to cry.

When El Sombrerón came, it came with a long and dreadful moan, like a death rattle, burying the entirety of its rotten cock inside of Valery and then emptying itself inside her. The girl shuddered and writhed in displeasure as she felt El Sombrerón practically explode, spewing burst after burst of fiery monster cum until it completely filled her little pussy and began to overflow. It felt wrong inside her, somehow, dirty, even diseased, but there was nothing Valery could do but lay there and sob as she both watched and felt the living corpse fill her with its seed.

Valery whimpered in pain when she felt El Sombrerón pull its fat cock out of her a few moments later, but then went right back to crying, looking away as the creature withdrew. Paying little heed to the girl whose body it had all but violated, El Sombrerón stood above her, its long and softening cock still dripping with moldy blue cum. A cloud of darkness swept across the creature then, dressing it in shadows and summoning forth both its billowing cape and its gigantic black sombrero. By the time Valery was able to wipe away some of her tears and look back up at her former lover, El Sombrerón was all but cast into darkness, its true appearance hidden once again.

“Go home, _chica_ ,” El Sombrerón told her, its voice just as scratchy and cruel as when Valery first heard it speak. “You upheld your end of the bargain, and so I will uphold mine. Our paths will not cross again. Take care of that which is inside you, and listen for the serenade within…”

Before Valery could even get up – much less question what the creature was talking about -- El Sombrerón faded away into darkness, all but vanishing, as though it had never been there to begin with. It came with music, and then left in silence.

Still sniffing lightly and wiping away the rest of her tears, the girl finally stood up and then went to pick up her clothes. She was just about to get dressed when she felt a sudden ache in her stomach. Reaching down, she gently massaged her bare stomach, as if trying to settle it. Instead, she drew back when she felt something shudder inside of her.

“Take care of that which is inside you,” El Sombrerón had told her before it disappeared, “and listen for the serenade within…”

Valery’s eyes widened in horror.

Somewhere, somehow, music was playing in the distance…


End file.
